Smile (Улыбайся)
(Russia) |artist = |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |mode = Solo |year = 2013 |dg = |difficulty = Easy |effort = Moderate |perf = Vaïa Venetis |mc = Purple-Electric Violet |pc = |gc = |lc = |choreo = Céline Rotsen |nogm = 5 |nowc = Ulibayssia Smile (NOW Beta) |pictos = 155 |audio = }}"Smile" or " " by is featured on as an exclusive track. It was available on the main tracklist in Russian copies of for all consoles. It is also featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman wearing a glittery purple jacket over a cobalt blue tank top, a pair of black leggings, a grey-blue bandanna around her neck, a pair of dark blue boots, and has black hair tied into a ponytail. Background The background consists of a disco balled-based wall with a rounded pixelated turning digital panel that constantly switches colors. The squares may also twist around. Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Move your arms downwards vigorously and kick with your left leg. Gold Moves 3 and 5: Punch the air with both hands. Gold Move 4: Swing your right arm and bring it down diagonally in a strike. Oie 2LMxuiJuHcQY.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Ulybaisyagm12.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Oie fFNhx8Em6Q6g.png|Gold Moves 3 and 5 Ulybaisyagm35.gif|Gold Moves 3 and 5 in-game Oie oIQf9sWe1gRx.png|Gold Move 4 Ulybaisyagm4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Passport in a Playlist *All Songs S-Z Trivia *'' '' is the first Russian-language song in the entire series. ** It is the first song in the main series to use non-Latin characters in its in-game title. It is followed by I Am The Best (내가 제일 잘 나가), My New Swag (我的新衣), Ugly Beauty (怪美的), and Spinning (Кружит). ** The lyrics are written in the Cyrillic alphabet instead of the Latin alphabet, and they appear in a different font than usual. is the first song in the main series to have this. It is followed by every other Russian-language song in the series, with the exception of Vodovorot. *'' '' was the first exclusive track to be added to . * In the routine, the dancer's outline fades out near the end of her boots which causes parts of her boots to blend with the black background. This is not the case in the square. * The placement of the song in the menu varies depending on the game: ** On and , it is at the very beginning of the A-E section (before #thatPOWER). *** As of an unknown date, it was moved to the end of the A-E section on (after Eye of the Tiger). ** On , the song was not listed in the menu at the game s launch and could only be found through the search feature. In November 2017, it was added to the end of the A-E section (after Eye of the Tiger). ** On , it is at the very end of the menu, but on some consoles, it appears before #thatPOWER. When Qia La Yong Yuan OK - Future Underworld Mix and Tui Zhi Ge were first added to , it appeared before said routines. ** On , the song was placed in the Songs S-Z section for a period of time in accordance with its English title (after She’s Got Me Dancing). In June 2016, the song was moved to the end of the S-Z section. * On , the end of the routine freezes. Gallery Game Files Ulibayssia.png|''Smile (Улыбайся)'' Ulibayssia_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach Ulibayssia cover albumbkg.png| album background Ulibayssia banner bkg.png| menu banner Ulibayssia map bkg.png| map background Ulibayssia cover@2x.jpg| cover Ulibayssia_Cover_1024.png| cover Olybaic.png|Avatar 200451.png|Golden avatar 300451.png|Diamond avatar smile pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Улыбайся.gif|''Smile (Улыбайся)'' on the menu Ulibayssia menu.png|''Smile (Улыбайся)'' on the menu (Halloween skin) Ulibayssia load.png| loading screen Ulibayssia coachmenu.png| coach selection screen 9j1xmvLNw4Y.jpg|Gameplay Behind the Scenes Bandicam_2015-09-18_15-05-30-460.jpg|Behind-the-scenes smilebts.png|Behind-the-scenes Others CEyuo8e.png|Proofhttp://vk.com/official_justdance?w=wall-91671333_1976 Videos Official Music Video IOWA - Улыбайся Teaser Smile (Улыбайся) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplay Just Dance 2016 - Улыбайся (Smile) - 5 stars Just Dance Now - Улыбайся (Smile) 5* Just Dance 2017 Улыбайся (Smile) by IOWA - 5 stars Smile (Улыбайся) - IOWA - Just Dance 2018 Smile (Улыбайся) - Just Dance 2019 Танец Just Dance® 2020 (Unlimited) - SMILE (Улыбайся) by IOWA (PS Move) Extraction Just Dance Now - Улыбайся (SMILE) Behind-the-Scenes JUST DANCE 2016 ЗА КУЛИСАМИ «Улыбайся» от IOWA References Site Navigation es:SMILE (Улыбайся)it:Smileru:Улыбайся (Smile) Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Russian Songs Category:Disco Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Region Exclusives